Technological Futures
by Sundragon-Red
Summary: This story is about a pokemon-supercomputer named PT47. PT47 is a Porygon who is thrust into a world of hate and war, his only companion being a young boy named Arceus who is not very experienced and gets them into terrible predicaments in which Porygon must bend the rules of technology to save them both.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning to live

alright this is my first fanfic so I'm not quite sure how this works but there we go:

Technological Futures - a pokemon fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of pokemon

this is rated T for severe cussing and also some gore

All right let's get started

PT47. That is my name. That is all I know.

I do not know what my purpose is. I hear random garbled sounds. I see dark, empty, space. I feel cold, and alone even though there are moving creatures everywhere. I sense them. That is how I know. They move around, touching things and shouting. And then I feel it. I feel something tugging at the back of my mind. All the sounds fade away. I hear a creak, and a young voice.

"Dada?" It says, concerned. "Is PT47 going to die?"

Then the sounds begin blurring back together and I hear beeps and whirrs. I didn't realize it, but the cold had faded. Now it returns. I sense the creatures gathering around in a small area. The sounds focus again.

"Damn it!" One of the creature yells.

"We're losing it!" another whispers hoarsely.

Suddenly I hear the sounds blur together. The cold, dark, emptiness strengthens. The sharp tug in the back of my mind fades. They are losing me. . . Then, like a knife, a scream cuts the tumult of sound.

"No! I've waited five years for this!"

It is the young creature. The tug in the back of my mind sharpens. The cold and the dark fade. I am aware of a clumsy, heavy, form that is me. I shift part of it. It makes a quiet sound, but the young creature hears it. I know because he smiles. I see... I see? I blink my eyes and it makes another quiet sound. Another creature flips a switch and suddenly I remember...

I am a pokémon. I am made to fight. I am made to be a friend to this boy. I am made to live with him. I am made to protect him and teach him. I am the forty-seventh. I am not the last. There will be more of us. There will be stronger ones. But I am the first, and the forty-seventh.

I am glad to know these things, but I know they are not telling the boy something. They are not telling me either. But they are stupid. I am a supercomputer. I am complicated. I send a undetectable bug into the software.

The boy pulls out a red and white ball - a pokeball. I try to tell him I am not ready, but he doesn't understand. He taps me with it and I black out.

End of chapter one, I want reviews, at least 3. good or bad.

then I will continue.

PT47: Why are humans so stupid? That boy just lost me valuable information!

Sundragon Pterados: Can I kill him?

Sundragon-Red: No, I need him for my story!


	2. Chapter 2: Rat Pokémon Massacre

alright this is my first fanfic so I'm not quite sure how this works but there we go:

Technological Futures - a pokemon fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of pokemon

this is rated T for severe cussing and also some gore

All right let's get started

PT47. That is my name. That is all I know.

I do not know what my purpose is. I hear random garbled sounds. I see dark, empty, space. I feel cold, and alone even though there are moving creatures everywhere. I sense them. That is how I know. They move around, touching things and shouting. And then I feel it. I feel something tugging at the back of my mind. All the sounds fade away. I hear a creak, and a young voice.

"Dada?" It says, concerned. "Is PT47 going to die?"

Then the sounds begin blurring back together and I hear beeps and whirrs. I didn't realize it, but the cold had faded. Now it returns. I sense the creatures gathering around in a small area. The sounds focus again.

"Damn it!" One of the creature yells.

"We're losing it!" another whispers hoarsely.

Suddenly I hear the sounds blur together. The cold, dark, emptiness strengthens. The sharp tug in the back of my mind fades. They are losing me. . . Then, like a knife, a scream cuts the tumult of sound.

"No! I've waited five years for this!"

It is the young creature. The tug in the back of my mind sharpens. The cold and the dark fade. I am aware of a clumsy, heavy, form that is me. I shift part of it. It makes a quiet sound, but the young creature hears it. I know because he smiles. I see... I see? I blink my eyes and it makes another quiet sound. Another creature flips a switch and suddenly I remember...

I am a pokémon. I am made to fight. I am made to be a friend to this boy. I am made to live with him. I am made to protect him and teach him. I am the forty-seventh. I am not the last. There will be more of us. There will be stronger ones. But I am the first, and the forty-seventh.

I am glad to know these things, but I know they are not telling the boy something. They are not telling me either. But they are stupid. I am a supercomputer. I am complicated. I send a undetectable bug into the software.

The boy pulls out a red and white ball - a pokeball. I try to tell him I am not ready, but he doesn't understand. He taps me with it and I black out.

End of chapter one, I want reviews, at least 3. good or bad.

then I will continue.

PT47: Why are humans so stupid? That boy just lost me valuable information!

Sundragon Pterados: Can I kill him?

Sundragon-Red: No, I need him for my story!


	3. Chapter 3: Recover and Return Fire

ok I'm getting frustrated. 28 views and NO reviews? its not that hard people just write what you think.

here's chapter number three.

I glanced up at Arceus. His medium length black hair hung down in front of his face, and his dark grey outdoors cap was pulled low over his blue-grey eyes. His shirt was a black, short sleeve t-shirt with white splotches along the left side. Black pants made of a thin material, maybe polyester, hung down past his knees. Whites socks and silver and black shoes finished the monochrome look.

Suddenly I was hit with a strong emotion - determination. I leapt out of my pokéball and Arceus scrambled backward. I spun my head and he realized I was waiting for a command. "PT47! Use Psychic!" he yells at me. My eyes glow red and I watch as a group of Ratata floats up into the air and flies off, glowing like a sunset.

Arceus walks over to the boy and crouches down. I waddle up behind him. "Thomas," Arceus whispers. I waddle onto the boys chest to examine him. His throat has a large gash in it, about the size of Arceus' hand, and a yellow-red, stringy, muscle hangs out. Next to the boy is a gleaming red tube, gashed in some places and looking like it was in a blender in others. His throat, I realize. The boys eyes roll wildly and he gasps for air. Blood bubbles across his neck and spurts out his mouth and nose. In a dying action, his hand reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a Holocaster - the latesr invention for communication, made in Kalos.

The boy opens his mouth to say something, but it is cut of by a sudden spurt of glistening blood, and he collapses, dead. Arceus crouches down to pick up the Holocaster, and I hear a sound in the tall grass. I spin my head, using the move Lock-On to find any pokemon. Sure enough, there's another group of Ratata and a few Raticate mingle about them, issuing commands. My right eye centers on Arceus, and my left eye continues analyzing the Ratata and Raticate. Arrceus' back is turned, and he is trying to unlock the Holocaster, but there is a passcode lock.

Suddenly I notice a Raticate that is a bloody red - I shudder and try not to think of the boy. It is almost twice the size it should be, and all the other pokemon seem to fear it. I watch it make a full curcuit of the tall grass around us, and then about 25 Ratata and 2 Raticate rush out at us. Arceus doesn't hear them, soi decide to take the fight myself. I'm about to use psychic when I get an odd feeling and instead of glowing red, my eyes glow blue. I feel a pulsing ball of blue light in front of me, but I don't really see it. The sun stops setting and hangs, suspended in the air. The light ball stretches and then rockets twarrd the Ratata and Raticate. There is a loud BOOM and a blue flash of smoke. The sun resumes setting and Ratata go flying everywhere. Arceus yelps and the rushes to my side. The red Raticate I saw earlier is crawling around helplessly, so I use psychic to pull a Heal Ball from Arceus' belt.

I gently tap it on the Raticate and he zips into the pokéball. He doesn't even try to get out. Arceus just stares at the Heal Ball with astonishment.

Now we are three. We have a purpose. That we do not yet know.


End file.
